sweet disposition
by irelands
Summary: The five times Kelly wishes she hadn't heard Nathan's thoughts and the one time she wished she had. Nathan&Kelly. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Misfits_ nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.  
><strong>SpoilersWarnings/Notes**: Mentions of previous episodes (both series). Some parts are just completely made up by myself.**  
>Summary<strong>: The five times Kelly wishes she hadn't heard Nathan's thoughts and the one time she wished she had.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>.

_Would I? I think I would. Oh, my god. I'm thinking about shagging a chav. Get a grip!_

One of the many first thoughts she'd heard from Nathan after she'd gotten her power from that freak storm and she already wanted to kill him. He was such a prick. She hated it when people called her a chav.

_I would, I would definitely shag her._

It wouldn't be long before she just got used to his thoughts. Or just used to Nathan in general.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>.

It was in the first week when they first had to help the elderly in the community center. The probation worker had told them to, "help out, talk to them and make sure everyone's having a good time." They really didn't want to.

Kelly sat with an old man, talking to him after she'd given him a cup of tea. While he was in the middle of saying something about how much the times have changed since his years, she glanced around the room to find everyone. Alisha was talking to the probation worker while Curtis and Simon were dancing with the elderly women. Looking over to the snack table, she found Nathan talking to some blonde who looked their age. _Figures_, she thought. Kelly watched as he said something to her, making her laugh. She furrowed her brows, glaring at him. _What a prick._

Not even a couple days ago he'd been thinking about shagging her and now he was talking up some other girl he just met. Kelly wasn't jealous though. Just really annoyed by him.

She went back to listening to what the old man, Albert or Arthur she thinks his name is, had to say. But he'd already finished speaking seeing as he'd gone quiet, sipping on his tea and looking around the room. Kelly looked away from him and up to the dance floor, surprised to see Nathan slow dancing with a woman, who wasn't the blonde. She laughed when she saw his face; he looked so irritated with the gray-haired woman.

Nathan glanced up over at Kelly and made a face at her, begging her to save him. _Oh, come on, Kelly_, she heard his her lips up, she shook her head at him. His jaw dropped slightly and his brow was furrowed, as he looked outraged. _He deserves it_, Kelly thought then smiled when she saw him continue dancing with the lady despite it all. She looked down at her hands, picking at her nail polish.

_I'd rather dance with her… Oh, fuck! She heard that didn't she? _Yeah, she listened to Nathan's voice in his thoughts as he panicked. Instead of looking up at him, Kelly pretended that she didn't hear and kept looking down at her nails. It was better that way. Especially since she didn't really know to react to that.

His voice would keep replaying in her head for the rest of the day, confusing the shit out of her. God, Nathan really annoyed her.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>.

The day she'd lost all of her hair and gone completely bald was a really tough day for Kelly. She was already scared shitless and felt really insecure about how she looked when she gazed at herself in the mirror. To make matters worse that day, the doctor didn't even know why it happened. So when she got to the community center that afternoon, she wasn't exactly eager to dig up the bodies of Tony and Gary and move them back to the community center.

Later on in the evening was when Nathan made the mistake of accidently taking the cap off her head causing the wig she was wearing to come off as well. Nathan held her cap and wig in his hands, watching as she looked terrified. Then she ran.

Nathan felt horrible as he went around the center trying to find her. Once he found her, he threw the cap and wig down to her and turned around when she told him not to look.

"If you laugh at me, I will kick the shit outta yah," she warned him, making her way up the stairs. She wouldn't let him know but she'd always felt self-conscious about herself. Kelly walked over to the ledge of the building and leaned against it. Nathan followed her.

He'd asked her about her questions about her baldness and one question in particular ("We talkin' about upstairs and down?") made her hit him in the shoulder couple times. He apologized and went quiet after that. Then Kelly heard him thinking to himself.

_Should I ask her…?_

_She'll probably say no._

… _Guess it's worth a shot._

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She wasn't expecting that to come from him. Not knowing what to say, she stayed silent, looking up at him, wondering if he really meant what he asked her. He looked completely serious when he met her eyes. And before she knew it, she was nodding her head and agreed. "All right."

Nathan walked behind her as she led the way to her place; eventually he would fall into step with her. For a while neither of them said anything. Kelly would glance over at him several times but he would be looking around, with his hands in his jacket pockets. Surprisingly, he wasn't thinking anything. Complete silence.

"So, it's true then?" Kelly spoke up, crossing her arms across her chest. Nathan looked down at her, waiting for her to continue. "That you live in the community center?" Nathan sighed quietly, looking down at the ground. Kelly didn't need to read his thoughts to know that was a yes. She'd overheard him thinking about how embarrassing it was to be a homeless. Still, she wondered what happened.

Besides Nathan commenting on how everything went that night, nothing else was said. The silence wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be though. It was almost comforting having someone walk her home. No one had ever done that for her.

"This is my place," she said as she came to a stop on the sidewalk in front of an apartment complex. Nathan stopped with her and looked at the apartment building before looking at Kelly.

"Very nice," he grinned. "Bit run down though." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, least I don't live in the community center," she remarked before thinking twice about what she said. Kelly watched as his face fell slightly then as he looked away from her. "Sorry," she said sincerely, "didn't really mean that." He only nodded in response, still looking away.

"Well," he began, finally meeting her eyes, "I should probably head back there then." He turned around to head on his way back to the center when Kelly called out to him.

"Nathan." He stopped, turning back around to see her. "You can, you know…" Kelly had no idea how to say it. "I mean, if you need a place to stay…" she trailed off, hoping he would understand what she meant. She watched as he grinned and shook his head.

"The community center's got everything I need, what with all the free food and all. I love it there!" he defended, shrugging his shoulders. Kelly shook her head at him, feeling a little rejected. "Hey Kelly," he got her attention again. He gave her a genuine smile and said, "sweet dreams, yeah?" She smiled back at him and turned around, making her way to the door.

_I should've said yes. God, why am I suuuuch an idiot? _With her back to him, she laughed quietly to herself. _One of the nicest things anyone's ever asked me though… Guess she's really not that bad, _Kelly heard as she opened the door to the building. She stepped inside and tried to stop herself from listening in on his thoughts. It wasn't like she meant to hear what he was thinking all the time; it was like she was automatically tuned to his thoughts.

Before he left, Nathan watched from the sidewalk as she got inside safely.

A couple days later, he'd be over her place to have Kelly cook him some nuggets.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>.

He was dead. Nathan was dead. But he couldn't die. He wasn't allowed to die.

Kelly never told anyone about it but she felt _completely devastated_ when she saw Nathan impaled on the fence and everyone knew it. She screamed at Curtis to rewind time and as much as he wanted to save the prick, he didn't know how to work his power. Curtis and Alisha both held her as she let her tears fall freely. But it wasn't just Kelly who felt upset over Nathan's death; everyone missed him.

She stayed behind longer than the rest at his funeral. She walked up to his open casket and placed his iPod in his hand, hoping to get some sort of closure but she didn't. Looking down at his face all she could think about was how much she wished to hear his thoughts again. Kelly never realized how much she missed Nathan until she sat down in a pew and heard nothing but silence.

Then Simon would end up giving her a disc, telling her to watch it. Curious, she put it in her laptop and watched as Nathan's face appeared saying, "Pervert!" A compilation of Simon's video recordings of Nathan, which made her smile, laugh and cry.

"Hey Simon," she called out, reaching him by his locker on another day of community service. He turned around and faced her. "I just wanted to say thanks."

Later on that same day was when a paper airplane flew into her face, bringing all of them back to Nathan's grave. They stood there in front of his grave for a good amount of time, staying quiet and doing nothing. "Well, this is a complete waste of time," Alisha voiced everyone's thoughts. They weren't sure of what they were all waiting around for anyway. What? As if he would just pop up out of the ground? He wasn't a fucking zombie.

Just as they were leaving was when Kelly heard Nathan. When they finally dug him up and opened up his coffin, they saw him lying there, looking dead as ever. Until he sat up screaming and said, "Hey guess what? I'm immortal."

Kelly was livid. Probably not _at him_ but still mostly because he'd made her cry for thinking he was gone for good. "You stupid wanker!" She began hitting him repeatedly. "I thought you were dead!"

He grabbed her hands to stop her and just as he was going to tell her something, he stopped just to gaze at her. Then… _I thought I'd never see her again._ And Kelly had no idea what to make out of that. She would end up thinking about that one thought for the rest of the day until it did her head in.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>.

One night Kelly was sitting on the couch, flipping channels on the TV, bored out of her mind when, out of nowhere, came three quick knocks at the door. Out of all people, she didn't expect to see Nathan standing there on the other side. "Um, Nathan, what are you doing? It's almost midnight."

Kelly noticed that he wasn't grinning like he usually was. He just looked really tired. "I needed to talk to someone and I didn't know who to go to…" he trailed off. _And you're really the only one I could turn to._

"Yeah, come on in," Kelly let him in and walked him over to the couch. He sat down, leaned over and placed his face in his hands, sighing loudly. She sat down next to him and waited, not knowing if she should've rubbed his back or not. But she did anyway. He looked up straight ahead and began with, "You know how my brother came to see me today?"

He told her all about how Jamie had hit their father in the head with a toaster and put him in the boot of his car. He told her how his dad wanted nothing to do with Jamie and how cold he'd acted towards him. And he'd told her about the row he had with his father. Kelly stayed quiet as she listened to him vent. She knew he'd been keeping everything in for a long time now.

By the time he was finished with everything he had to say, he felt so much better. He looked over at her and smiled for the first time that night. "Thanks for listening, Kelly." She nodded and smiled back at him.

_Oh shit, she probably thinks I'm such a pussy now. She'd never like someone like me anyway._

But he was wrong.

She really liked him. Even felt like she was in love with him sometimes. But she was scared to feel that way because Nathan was … well, _Nathan_. And without him knowing it, he had the ability to hurt her at any given moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>.

Kelly was jealous of … whatever her name was. One night, when everyone went out clubbing, he'd introduced her to them. She watched as he touched her waist and leaned in to talk to her. And it hurt. But she tried to push that feeling aside.

He'd spent more time with that girl than everyone else. But she'd ended up talking to his brother, Jamie, who was nicer than Nathan was. Jamie offered her a pill, along with everyone else, but he'd told her that she could have two. She smiled at him, flirting back.

While Kelly was dancing by herself in the crowd, she saw Nathan walking her way with a wide grin on his face. "I thought she was with you?" Kelly blurted out. Nathan shook his head, telling her it was all just a plan to make Kelly jealous. 'Well, it worked,' she almost told him.

It was then that the pill began to kick in. None of them knew that their powers would get reversed because of it. So, Kelly began to tell Nathan what she really thought out loud. "Why are you interested in me, anyway? You could get loads of prettier girls." Oh, shit. "No, I didn't mean to say that."

Nathan looked completely confused now. "So what if there are? I like you and… there's no explaining that." Coming from Nathan, that was really sweet. But she couldn't stop telling him every single thought that she was having. She kept blurting them out until…

"Sometimes I think I fuckin' love yah." Right now would've been a great time to use her power. This was the moment where she _really_ wished she could hear what he was thinking. She'd told him how she really felt deep inside and he just stood there, looking confused and not saying anything. But that was probably because she kept on talking. "It scares the shit outta me 'cause I know you'll end up hurtin' me like most blokes do, 'cause you're a useless prick just like yah dad."

Nathan felt a blow unlike any other when she'd told him that. It actually hurt him when she compared him to his dad. He was nothing like his dad. They were completely different. And to think that he'd came to her to talk about his dad. Now this? He just felt a mix of anger and shock.

He had to hurt her somehow. Just anything. "I did eeny, meeny, miney, moe and you lost and I still chose you! But now I'm changing my mind. Jamie can have you and I'm having… the pretty one!" Then he walked away from her.

The pills eventually wore off the next morning as everyone healed over the weekend. Going back to the community center on Monday was hell. No one wanted to do their service anymore. Kelly took notice that Nathan wasn't there again and asked where he was, but nobody knew.

On Tuesday, she found him in the locker room, leaning his head against his locker. He looked horrible. When he heard her come in, he immediately straightened up. "Where've you been?" she asked him.

Nathan told her he was hanging out with his dead brother. Because now he can also see dead people along with his power of immortality. "I'm sorry to hear about Jamie, yeah?" she'd told him. He looked away from her and only nodded. It was all he could do. Seeing him so upset, Kelly moved in closer to him. She grabbed his arm and rubbed it. "You were there for him." Nathan felt slightly better as he gave her a weak smile.

It was then that Simon walked in and they broke away from each other, pretending nothing was going on. "The guy in the mask," he started out saying before Nathan rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker. _THIS is what he came in to tell us? Jesus Christ, couldn't he have waited a little bit?_

Kelly heard his thought and couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Simon hadn't of walked in.


End file.
